Femme
by x-Any-x
Summary: Temari était une femme, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et comme toute femme, elle pouvait changer d'avis. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Naruto, ses personnages et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K

Genre : One-shot/Général/Romance

Résumé : Temari était une femme, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et comme toute femme, elle pouvait changer d'avis.

**Femme**

Une femme. Elle l'était sans aucun doute.

Féminine à ses heures, jamais futile et superficielle, mais toujours soignée. Elle y mettait un point d'honneur. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'encombrait d'accessoires et qui cherchait à attirer le regard, elle avait toujours été simple. Pas de froufrous ni de maquillage (contrairement à son frère, d'ailleurs).Tête de mule, de mauvaise foi, caractérielle, cynique parfois, mais simple.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait point de faire tourner la tête de ces messieurs sur son passage. Elle savait que la gente masculine la considérait comme «sexy», sa démarche féline et ses yeux verts sapin y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Et, soyons réaliste, sa poitrine aussi. Ce n'était pas son nez droit, son visage ovale et son rire jovial qui attiraient le regard. Car elle le savait bien, elle, que la plupart de ces hommes qui vous sifflent dans la rue n'était qu'alléchés par l'idée d'une histoire d'un soir, une coucherie sans lendemain.

Non, ne vous y méprenez pas, Sabaku no Temari n'était pas une vierge effarouchée, et encore moins prude lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hommes. Elle n'allait pas vous dire qu'à vingt-et-un balais, elle était encore innocente, vu qu'elle-même n'y croirait pas. Elle était déjà assez expérimentée dans ce département là. Et non, ce n'était pas non plus une dévergondée. Elle avait déjà eu des aventures de courte durée, bien sûr, mais si elle pouvait prétendre en savoir un rayon lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces messieurs, c'était bel et bien grâce à ses petits amis officiels.

Ils avaient été peu nombreux, vu la réticence clairement affichée par la blonde cendrée lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'investir émotionnellement dans quelque chose. Une bonne partie d'entre eux avait été plus des amis à ses yeux qu'autre chose, mais elle refusait obstinément de les blesser, et finissait par sortir avec eux. Elle avait toujours été certaine que l'on pouvait être avec quelqu'un sans pour autant l'aimer. Et elle n'avait pas souffert avec eux, bien au contraire. Temari n'allait sûrement pas vous dire qu'elle avait nagé dans le bonheur avec «amis», mais elle s'était sentie bien. Oui, c'est ça, elle était à l'aise, bien.

C'était une femme, mais pas une cruche. Elle n'avait pas attendu le mariage pour se rendre aux plaisirs charnels, elle n'avait pas attendu calmement et patiemment que l'amour de sa vie, son chevalier servant arrive sur son destrier blanc. Oh, non. A dire vrai, elle n'était pas de celles qui croient à l'amour et à l'âme sœur. Ça la faisait bien rire, de penser que quelqu'un était né quelque part dans ce monde et lui était destiné. Mais oui, c'est ça, et quoi encore ? Comme si un homme aurait été assez inconscient pour vouloir passer le restant de ses jours avec une femme comme elle, râleuse, perfectionniste et féministe. Ce qui la ramenait à croire que si cette théorie était fondée, son âme sœur serait un sourd-muet, maniaque du rangement. Elle piqua un autre fou rire, tandis qu'elle plongea un long doigt fin dans un pot de chocolat à tartiner.

Ah, voilà un autre aspect de sa personnalité. C'était une femme, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de celles qui se priveraient des bonnes choses de la vie. Ces choses là étaient déjà assez rares, alors autant prendre plaisir à les savourer. Elle n'était pas bête au point de faire croire aux autres qu'une feuille de salade était un repas exquis. Elle était gourmande, et fière de l'être. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon pot de pâte à tartiner d'après elle. C'était un délice pour le palais, et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'en priverait pour paraître plus mince qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il y avait des sujets sur lesquels elle pouvait faire des compromis (ils étaient rarissimes, soit dit en passant), et celui là n'en faisait simplement pas parti. Même Gaara avait eu du mal à comprendre l'attachement de sa sœur à des choses aussi idiotes (selon lui) et elle avait fini par gentiment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Enfin, aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait…

C'était une femme, mais elle était loin d'être faible et soumise. Elle avait du caractère, la p'tite. Elle était même ce que l'on pouvait appeler une «grande gueule». S'il y avait bien une chose que la blonde ne laissait pas passer, c'est qu'on lui marche sur les pieds. Un tempérament de feu et un caractère explosif, tout ça gentiment allié à une force physique élevée, faisait d'elle une source de crainte et d'effroi chez certains représentants du sexe masculin. Ses frères y étaient habitués, mais les autres se demandaient toujours comment elle faisait pour être aussi terrifiante parfois. C'est pour ça qu'elle attirait autant: c'était une femme dangereuse, difficile à avoir. Mais jamais soumise.

Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas passer la journée enfermée dans un appart', le rangeant et préparant le dîner, attendant tranquillement le retour de l'homme de la maison, exigeant et macho. Pour commencer, elle était une véritable atrocité en cuisine. Sa nullité rare était telle qu'elle arrivait même à brûler l'eau chaude. Est-ce possible ? La réponse dans le cas de cette femme est bien évidemment oui. Ne me demandez pas comment elle fait. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Quand Kankurô lui avait fait remarquer que les plats horribles préparés par les petites filles lors de dinettes avaient bien meilleur goût que les siens, elle péta un câble. Son frère ne commenta plus jamais ses exploits culinaires à partir de ce jour. Même s'il se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire. La réponse était simple.

C'était une femme, mais elle se servait de ses méninges. Elle pouvait se payer des plats commandés dans n'importe quel resto', et elle en profitait. D'ailleurs, c'était une femme bien perspicace et débrouillarde. Elle était loin d'être bête. Quand elle se perdait (fait inédit et rare), elle faisait confiance à ses sens et retrouvait toujours son chemin. La vie lui jouait un sale coup ? Elle se débrouillait comme elle le pouvait et parvenait presque toujours à s'en sortir. Tel un chat, elle retombait toujours prestement sur ses pattes.

C'était une femme, et elle assumait ses erreurs. Elle pouvait dire des choses blessantes lors de ses colères noires, mais après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, elle s'excusait. Elle ne supportait pas de faire souffrir les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Ce n'était pas une grande sentimentale, mais elle avait sa part de sensibilité. Que voulez-vous, lorsque l'on se retrouve avec deux frères à élever à 15 ans, il faut être forte. Cependant, elle était toujours un peu sensible derrière cette façade.

C'était une femme, et elle pouvait changer d'avis.

Non, elle ne croyait toujours pas à l'âme sœur. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était maintenant heureuse. Elle avait un homme dans sa vie – son homme. Leur relation n'était pas fusionnelle. L'amour n'est pas parfait. Alors pourquoi la personne aimée le serait ? Ce n'était pas un amour innocent, ni même la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. C'était simplement un amour sincère et véritable, une relation où les hauts et les bas se succèdent, mais où les protagonistes finissent toujours par se retrouver. Quand elle avait compris la force des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son brun, elle avait d'abord été effrayée. Elle avait coupé tout contact, et malgré la distance les séparant, il était venu.

Il avait été là. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu lui adresser la parole, mais il avait persévéré. Elle avait fini par lui confier ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peurs, ses sentiments. Elle lui avait pour la première fois ouvert son cœur. Il l'avait vue pour la première fois verser des larmes. Et ça s'était fini par un «tu fais chier, tu sais que je t'aime moi aussi». Cela faisait deux ans… Deux années entières depuis ce jour.

Ils avaient appris à apprécier le temps passé ensemble, même s'ils étaient considérés comme un couple étrange. Ils s'aimaient, mais n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de se le dire à longueur de journée. Ils ne se l'étaient dit qu'une fois, lors de cette fameuse soirée. Les disputes s'étaient enchaînées, les bons moments aussi, mais leur couple perdurait. Shikamaru Nara s'était même bougé le cul et avait décidé, il y a un an de cela, d'annoncer qu'ils se fiançaient, et qu'il n'acceptait pas un non, vu qu'il avait dû faire beaucoup de joailleries pour trouver sa bague, et que ce serait vraiment trop galère d'aller la vendre après s'être donné tant de mal. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un baiser qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Temari laissa échapper un énorme sourire en fixant l'objet au creux de sa main, puis le laissa posé sur une étagère. Elle avait réfléchi, elle était prête, et il devrait l'accepter. Elle avait hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Elle rigola, épousseta sa jupe, passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde rebelle, prit ses clés et sortit de chez elle.

Ce 8 mars là, journée de la femme, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Elle avait reçu le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, celui que seul les femmes peuvent recevoir.

Sur l'étagère, posé à la vas- vite au milieu de nombreux documents, gisait un test de grossesse. Il était positif.

--

Hello!

Pour le one-shot, la journée internationale de la femme m'a inspirée. Je ne l'ai délibérément pas placé dans un univers. C'est à vous de décider si c'est un U.A. ou pas. Ça peut se passer dans n'importe quel univers, enfin, j'crois. Je ne l'ai posté que maintenant sur fanfiction parce que j'ai eu quelques soucis de pc, c'est pour cela que je le poste le 18, dix jours après la journée de la femme.

Any


End file.
